


no one would ever know me like you

by aceofdiamonds



Series: spun // jackie and hyde [5]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyde and jackie, midnight, 1979</p><p>steven kisses you at midnight and you’ve been saying that after steven you’re an independent woman, you don’t need a boyfriend to be happy, but then he kisses you and the last few months fall away and you’re just as in love as you’ve always been, who were you kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one would ever know me like you

**Author's Note:**

> a new year fic and a fix-it fic all in one. i haven’t watched season 8, just read some things about it, and i haven’t really mentioned any specific details but if something is completely wrong, i apologise. title is from you know me by air traffic controller

 

 

you kiss jackie at midnight because it’s been too long and you’ve been an idiot and you’ve missed her so much.

you kiss her at midnight and the fireworks explode in the background and you can feel her smiling against your lips and when yours stretch to match you tighten your hold on her hips to stop her pulling away. you need a little longer. you've missed this. 

this is your moment.

 

.

 

steven kisses you at midnight and you’ve been saying that after steven you’re an independent woman, you don’t need a boyfriend to be happy, but then he kisses you and the last few months fall away and you’re just as in love as you’ve always been, who were you kidding.

he kisses you and you kiss him back and you thought that after everything that’s happened since the last time you kissed he would taste different, smell different, feel different, but no, everything’s exactly the same. perfect.

you smile against his lips and he copies you, not able to keep his emotions locked away when he’s holding you so close.

this is your moment.

 

.

 

the fireworks stop and people around you break away from their kisses, laughing and cheering, but you stay where you are, not wanting to pull away from jackie for even a second, fuck off, you don’t care how mushy you look. this is your homecoming, your climax, your big fucking song, and this is where you need to be.

 

.

 

you pull away when your head feels light and dizzy and you need to slow down and breathe. you open your eyes to see steven staring at you, that same look he used to give you when you surprised him, when he allowed himself to openly show how much he loves you, and you know that this is it. this is real.

you think you might have needed those breaks before, those times apart, because you’re here now and you know what you want and you know what you don’t want and you know that to be without steven, even in your new independent world, is something you’re not willing to settle for.

you’re jackie burkhart. you don’t settle.

 

.

 

“i’ve missed you, steven,” she tells you, face wide open, so trusting in a way you don’t deserve.

“yeah?” and fuck you can’t give her just that. “i love you, jackie,” you say instead and you go one more.

and she smiles up at you and you wonder what the fuck you were thinking letting kelso and your paranoia get in the way of you and jackie time and time again. when she tells you she loves you too you kiss her again, head dipped to meet hers, and you promise yourself you’re not going to screw it up again.

 

.

 

steven tells you he loves you and you say it back, the words spilling out of the space at the back of your throat where they’ve been choking you all year. maybe you’re stupid for letting him kiss you and tell you he loves you and giving him all the power to hurt you all over again but like you said, you’ve both changed, you’ve both grown up, and this time this is it. you’re going to have to talk properly, both of you have apologies and promises to make, you’re going to have to look at where you both are now and how that might change into the future. that is all to come.

but, for now, it’s midnight, it’s a new decade, and it’s enough to press yourself as close as possibly to him and try and make up for time wasted. you don't need the future yet; you just need right now.

you tilt your head up to his and when you kiss him you both relax into each other, back where you belong.

 

.

 

it's familiar and it's overwhelming and god, you're never letting go again. this is where you belong.  


End file.
